


Chicago

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Rape Roleplay, Safewords, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They try rape roleplay for the first time, but neither expect to safeword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> If you are extremely easily triggered by rape, please do not read. Go and do something that makes you happy, okay?

"I thought you liked me," Tyler whimpers as Josh shoves him down onto the bed. "I thought we were friends." Josh scratches him as he yanks Tyler's boxers off. "Ow!"

"It's what you fucking get-" Josh grunts as he sits on Tyler's legs to keep him from kicking, "-when you walk around in only your boxers like a slut."

"I don't want this, I don't want this, Josh, _please,"_ Tyler begs. "I'll do anything."

"Shut up," Josh mutters, slapping him (gently) across the face. "Just shut up, you whore." He leans in, sneering. "It's not just metaphorical, now is it?"

"I'm not- I don't-" Tyler's cut off when Josh shoves two off his fingers down his throat. He moves up to straddle Tyler's chest.

"You fucking listen to me," Josh growls, low and deep in his throat. "You're gonna do whatever the fuck I ask, you hear? And if you don't-" he presses his fingers a little further down Tyler's throat, "it's just gonna be worse. Understand?" Tyler nods the best he can. "Good," Josh says before pulling his fingers out.

Tyler's shaking as Josh gets off his chest, but he doesn't move.

"Good boy," Josh says, voice harsh and mocking. He glances up and down Tyler's body almost carelessly, and Tyler feels himself grow a little harder at Josh's indifference to his naked body.

"Josh," Tyler murmurs, forcing his voice to come out weaker and more timid. "Josh, please-"

"Shut. Up," Josh snarls, spreading Tyler's legs apart. Tyler tries to fight it, but Josh is too strong. His legs are spread and he's open and vulnerable.

"Please," Tyler whimpers one more time. Josh slaps him again, this time on the thigh, and he whimpers high in his throat before going silent.

Josh looks down at him again, looking him over. He looks up at Tyler's face, their eyes locking, and something about his body language changes.

"Chicago," Josh says suddenly, pulling back. "Chicago, Chicago, Chicago."

"What?" Tyler asks, confused.

Josh is stepping off the bed, backing away from Tyler slowly, repeating their safeword.

"I hear you, I heard you," Tyler says, sitting up. He stares at Josh, who stares back with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," Josh says softly. "I'm sorry, Tyler."

"It's okay," Tyler says, still bewildered. He pulls the blankets up around his waist, feeling exposed all of a sudden.

Josh groans, burying his head in his hands. "I ruined this, I'm sorry," he mumbles through his fingers.

"Hey." Tyler leans over, pulling Josh back onto the bed. "It's okay."

"I couldn't," Josh murmurs, wrapping his arms around Tyler. "I just couldn't Tyler, I'm sorry."

"No, hey, it's okay," Tyler says, pulling Josh closer to him. "It's okay."

Josh lets out a shuddery sigh. "It became too real for me, I'm sorry," Josh says, pressing his face into Tyler's neck. "I could never do that to you."

"Josh," Tyler murmurs softly, playing with the tips of Josh's hair absentmindedly, "I wouldn't have asked for that if I had thought you actually wanted to-" he cuts himself off when Josh's arms tighten even harder around him.

"I love you so much and I'm sorry, but I don't ever want to even pretend to be hurting you," Josh says softly. "Not even when you ask me to hurt you, and I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Tyler says, pulling back so he can kiss Josh softly. "It's okay, Josh."

Josh slumps down against Tyler, pressing another kiss to Tyler's lips.

"I love you too, by the way," Tyler says.

Josh smiles softly, threading his fingers through Tyler's.

"Do you want to do something super vanilla?" Tyler offers.

Josh grins. "That sounds nice."


End file.
